


Silent Night

by AmaraBliss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Accident, Christmas, F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Silent Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaraBliss/pseuds/AmaraBliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine getting into a bad car accident while on the way to the bunker for Christmas and giving Dean a call…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You sat against your car seat trying desperately not to think about it. 

Which was next to impossibly hard because the thing you were trying to not think about was sticking out of your side through your windshield. 

A rusty rod…that was what would kill you…not a monster…just a rod from what you guess was a fence. You’d hit some black ice and spun out of control. 

“Oh…god…” You felt a surge of pain radiate through you as you pulled out your phone. It was practically blinding pain as your heart began to race thumping in your ears. You waited for you body to settle down before dialing.

You heard his voice on the end of the line, “It’s about time you called, where the hell are you?”

You leaned your head back tearing up as you looked up through your sun roof at the stars, “I…I’m gonna be late for Christmas, Dean…”

“Y/N…what’s going on?” You were never good at hiding tones in your voice like he was, “Are you okay?”

“Dean…I just wanted to hear your voice…” You smiled a little tears reaching the corner of your eyes, “The stars are really pretty tonight…smells like snow is on its way though…”

“Y/N, where are you?” You loved when he got demanding on you. That gruff tone, it did things for you.

“Somewhere on US36…maybe twenty minutes outside of Bird City…Dean…” You gripped the steering wheel tightly as another wave of pain rushed through you. You let out a seething noise through your teeth, “It’s bad…there was ice…”

“Dammit…” Dean cursed, “How bad?”

You took a breath and cringed as you tried to calm down enough to put him at ease, “Uh…not too bad…just…pinned…”

“Pinned? Pinned how?”

Shutting your eyes felt tears slipped past and you sniffed, “Dean…I just wanted to let you know something.”

“Y/N, just tell m-”

“Dammit Dean, I’m trying to tell you that I love you.” You interrupted him, “I love you dammit…I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before…”

You didn’t hear anything for a very long time, “Just hold on…”

“Dean…”

“No Y/N you have to hold on…” You could hear pain in his voice, “I’m not saying this over the phone…so just hold on. Just keep talking…Sammy’s calling for help…”

“…how’s the game going…” You could hear him grabbing his keys and something from Sam about ‘on the way’.

“Same ole, same ole, we’re losing…again…” He told you, “We got one down though just like you said we would.”

You leaned back looking at the starts. You were starting to get cold, “You owe me…thirty bucks now, isn’t it?”

“I’m good on it…” He kept talking to you as he fired up the Impala. You shut your eyes, “Y/N…Y/N!”

“Stop..yelling…I can hear you…” You told him shutting your eyes slowly, “I’m just shutting my eyes…”

“No keep your eyes open Y/N, you know better…” He ordered you and you opened them looking around again.

“I’m just so cold Dean…this pole is freezing…” You told him letting your eyes shut again “It’s snowing…”

“Just hold on…Y/N…” His voice got dimmer.

“I’m…just…here…rest…” Your hand holding your phone started to slip away from your hear, “Dean…”


	2. Silent Night - 2

You walked out the kitchen putting a casserole on the table. Everything looked perfect. All the Christmas dinners that you all missed out on where right here, “Soup’s on!”

You could hear the boys scrambling from down the hall. Dean was the first to enter. His eyes got big, “Whoa…nice spread.”

Sam came up behind him, “Wow…Y/N, you’ve out done yourself. This looks awesome!”

“I just wanted to have a good Christmas dinner for once.” You told them, “We didn’t go hunting before…there was no crazy Santa…it’s just going to be us three, turkey, green bean casserole, and pie.”

Dean smiled and walked over to you kissing your forehead, “You are amazing.”

“Thanks Dean.” You smiled at him as he wrapped his arms around your waist, “This is all I wanted for Christmas, just a piece of apple pie life…”

“It’s a shame you’re going to wake up.” He smiled looking down into your eyes with those perfect green pools.

“What?” You gave him a strange look.

“You need to go back…” You felt his hand on your side gently squeeze as cold rushed through you, “I’m sorry.”

You woke up screaming. You tried to move but someone was restraining you, “Keep her still!”

You looked around frantically seeing sparks on the other side of the windshield, “Wh..what’s happening?”

Someone came into view, they were dressed like a fire fighter, “Ma’am you were in an accident…”

“I-I knew that…what are you doing?” Pain rippled through as you felt vibrations from them cutting into the pole. You gripped onto anything you could letting out a scream.

“We can’t remove the pole.” He explained, “We have to transport you with part of it still attached. You need to try and stay still…don’t resist passing out. We’re monitoring your vitals.”

You nodded tearing up this was all getting to be too much, “Just…can you do something?”

“Anything ma’am?” He looked at you.

You looked him dead in the eye taking hold of his arm, “For some reason…if this turns south…there are these presents in the trunk…can you get them to their homes?”

“Of course, ma’am.” He nodded slowly, “I’ll make sure of it…”

“In my phone…Sam and Dean…”

“I’ll find it ma’am.” He took your hand to keep you from moving, “Just stay still.”

You nodded and smiled a little, “Do you have family?”

He nodded realizing you were trying to do, “Yes…wife and two daughters.”

“A house…” You clenched your jaw shutting your eyes as they started cutting again, “of women…lucky you.”

“I like to think so.” He squeezed your hand, “I’m looking forward to watching my eight year old get her first bike.”

You nodded quickly as you started to shake, “That’s an exciting milestone.”

He nodded glancing back at their progress, “What about you? Sam and Dean your brothers?”

“…no…well…as close as I’m going to get…” You told him, “Sam’s like a brother…Dean…well”

“Found out it’s a little more then a brother?” He told you when you tapered off, “Ma’am…I’m not gonna get you home for Christmas.”

You looked at him a tear sliding down your cheek as you nodded, “I know…”

“But I might get you home for New Year’s.” He smiled as his guy moved off the hood of the car, “We’re gonna get you out now…just hold on.”

Dean rushed into the hospital running over to the desk, “I’m looking for Y/N L/N, she was in an accident off of US36.”

“Relation?” The nurse started clacking at the keyboard.

“Fiance…” Dean told her knowing any other answer would get him little result, “Well I hope to be…I was gonna ask her in the morning…”

She stopped and looked at him taking a deep breath hearing about a Christmas proposal, “Sir, she’s in surgery.”

“When will she be out?” Dean stared at her as Sam walked up, “She’s in surgery.”

Sam looked at the nurse and pushed Dean away, “What floor can we wait on?”

“Four.” She told them, “I’ll inform her doctor that you’re here. Should we expect anyone else?”

Sam stopped while Dean rushed to the elevators, “No…we’re all she has.”


	3. Silent Night - 3

_Silent night…._

_Holy night…_

_All is…beep…beep…_

_All is bright…_

_Beep beep…virgin mother and child_

_Beep holy infant so …beep… and mild…_

Your eyes fluttered open slowly seeing some Christmas movie on the TV. You always liked the song ‘Silent Night’. You sat up and looked around the bunker. It was decked out in decorations. You smiled looking at the tree all lit up with color. The boys had out done themselves.

“There you are.” You looked over at Dean walking in with some shiny wrapped presents.

“How long was I out?” You watched him place them under the Christmas tree.

“Few hours, turkey coma hit you pretty hard, can’t blame ya though.” He smirked walking over to you lifting your legs sitting down then resting them on his lap, “It was a good meal.”

“I told you I could cook.” You smirked at him, “So…those gifts…”

“No you may not touch them.” You pouted as he pointed at them under the tree for safely, “They’re for tomorrow morning…”

“We can’t even open one at midnight?” You sat up poking his shoulder, “It’s technically Christmas morning then…”

Dean smirked, “Pay the toll.”

“Toll?” You raised your eyebrows.

“Yeah, you know the toll…” He tapped his cheek, “The one you always give me before you get something.”

You rolled your eyes. It was a big flirting thing he started with you a while back. He would find some information and you had to kiss his cheek to get it from him. You licked your lips pulling his cheek closer to kiss. Just as you were about to plant it on him he turned his face catching your lips with his.

His arms wrapped around you pulling you onto his lap. He parted and smiled at you, “Merry Christmas, Y/N.”

“Merry Christmas, Dean…” You mumbled color reaching your cheeks.

Dean took your hand in his giving it a squeeze. You were so pale from surgery. He sat down and rubbed the back of your hand with his thumb before he kissed it. The doctors said it was going to be touch and go. They had repaired as much as they could but they had to let you heal before they did any more. They were going to keep you heavily sedated until they felt the could proceed.

“You’re going to be okay, Y/N. You’re strong. This isn’t…” He teared up, “this isn’t going to take you from me…”

“Dean…” Sam walked in with some coffee, “Why don’t you get some rest…I’ll wake you if anything changes.”

Dean shook his head wiping a hand over his face, “I’m good…”

“No…sleep, right here. In that chair, I’ll just watch over her.” Sam put the coffee down, “She wouldn’t want you to get sick worrying over her like this.”

Dean looked at his little brother, “I don’t know what I’m going to do Sam…if…”

“Don’t…” Sam shook his head, “What is it she always tells us before we solve a case…”

“…” Dean wiped his face, “Think good vibes…”

“We’re gonna have Christmas, just like we planned.” Sam smiled trying to be supportive, “It’s just gonna be a little late…”


	4. Silent Night - 4 (End)

Your eyes blinked open slowly. You could hear beeping. You looked over at a machine and tried to lick your lips but something was in your mouth. The beeping started to speed up as you began to move. You started ripping out wires and IVs. You hated hospitals.

“Whoa! Hey! Hey!” You stopped only for a second when you heard Dean’s voice, “Stop!”

His warms hands grabbed yours stopping you before you pulled out the breathing tube, “Stop…”

You stared at him tearing up. He put one of his hands on the side of your face, “Just relax, your lungs aren’t strong enough on their own yet…”

You shut your eyes tears spilling down your cheeks. You reached out grabbing his jacket. You were so scared that you would never see him again, “I’m right here, Y/N, I’m not going anywhere…”

Nurses came in to see what all the noise was about. You looked at them apologetically as they hooked everything back up. The doctor came in later to explain what they did. It was all mumbo jumbo to you. Something about being very lucky. The damages was small but in several areas.

You wouldn’t be hunting anytime soon was all that you got out of it. When the doctor finally left you looked over at Dean. A week. He’d been sitting here with you for a week.

He smiled at you, “I was worried there for a second…” You looked away, “Well since this is mostly going to be one sided I think now would be a great time to talk about what you said…”

Your eyes got wide as you glanced at him. You shook your head waving your hands. He sighed shaking his head, “No this is the perfect time, Y/N…”

He stood up standing over you, “You almost died…and you called me… You didn’t call your parents…or your asshole brother…you called me.”

You nodded as he went on, “You said you loved me. You were dying… and you said you loved me.”

You stared at him. This wasn’t fair…you couldn’t defend yourself. Not that it wasn’t true, but you had the right to plead duress.

“I can’t believe you told me over the phone…that’s second to breaking up over text message…” You blinked at him, was he poking fun at you now? Your eyes narrowed and he smirked. He was! How could he? This was not fair game.

“Cool it…you’re supposed to be relaxing.” He told you pointing at you with one, as he reached into his coat pocket with the other. He pulled out box with a bow on it, “So we missed Christmas and New Year. Sam and I were waiting for you. Still I wanted to give this to you while we were alone.”

You stared at the box, your eyes darting from it to him, “I have enjoyed hanging out with you these last few months. I have loved watching your moves when we hunt…hell I love your moves when we’re not hunting…”

You rolled your eyes as he went on, “But seriously…”

Your eyes moved back to him as your heart started beating quickly. Dean glanced at the monitor then to you smirking. He was enjoying this far too much, “I want to take this to the next level, Y/N.”

Stupid monitor, “So…will you…do me the greatest honor…”

He started to open the box, “And…move in to the bunker…”

You stared at the key to the bunker. Small perfect…just the right size for a key ring. You looked at him tearing up.

“I love you, Y/N…and I want you close…I don’t want to lose you to freak accident…” He leaned down pressing his forehead against yours, “I love you…so what do you say?”

You stared into those perfect green eyes nodding. His grinned and kissed your cheek, “We’ll celebrate better when you’re out, but for now…”

He reached over to your personal effects and pulled out your keys. You watched him put the small key on holding it up for you to see, “Perfect…”

You took his hand in yours giving it a squeeze. It was the best Christmas ever…


End file.
